Episode 326 (27th January 1964)
Plot Len presents Florrie with a £15 estimate for the counter alterations to the Corner Shop. Albert is down as there has been no change in Susan's condition. Ena thinks it's best not to get close to people in case you lose them and is touched when Minnie says how upset she would be if something happened to her. Val cuts the hair of Joyce Lennox from the raincoat factory for her Saturday night out while her colleagues Irma and Mavis wait. Ken rings Tony Leonard, a former Manchester University colleague and now a television producer about Susan's story to see if he is interested in publicising it. Dave blames himself for Susan's accident. Frank tells him he feels the same way about Ida's death but no good is gained by racking himself over the matter. Laurie offers the work to Len to sort out the alterations for the club with a budget of £750 and an advance of £450 for the materials. He reluctantly agrees to meet him to discuss an estimate. Swindley and Emily ask Val for support with their petition but she refuses, saying she's not against the idea of the club. Val rings the hospital on Albert's behalf and has to break the news to him that the little girl died half an hour ago. Concerned about the effect of the news on Dave, she visits him. She confesses that she and Ken have an intellectual gap and she can't talk to her husband the same way she can him. Swindley tells Ena that some parties are not opposed to the club as they hope to get business from them. Irma, Joyce and Mavis join Laurie in the factory basement. Based on their looks, he tells them he could be interested in employing them when the club opens. Len is annoyed to hear that Laurie plans to employ Elsie. Meeting Tony, Dave refuses to do the television interview so Tony suggests Ken takes his place. He agrees, much to Val's anger. Ken admits the school hasn't given their permission and they row over their mutual motivations, Val accusing him of only being interested in his own importance. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Joyce - Yvonne Walsh *Mavis - Frances Brozel *Tony Leonard - David Glover Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Basement *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit Notes *First appearance of Irma Ogden although she is given the surname "Smedwick" in dialogue. *Frank Barlow tells Dave Robbins about the visit by Jim Foster to talk to him about the death of Ida under the wheels of his bus, referencing events in Episode 86 (9th October 1961). *Jack Walker states that Susan Schofield was knocked down in Bessie Street whereas in the previous episode Albert Tatlock said that the accident occured in Rosamund Street. *Leonard Swindley uses the phrase, "if you'll pardon the expression", inadvertently anticipating the programme of the same name which began the following June. *Following the financial collapse of the ITV franchise Wales West and North Television ("Teledu Cymru") on 26th January 1964, this was the first episode to be broadcast by its replacement, Television Wales and the West, although they retained the "Teledu Cymru" name. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The accident in Rosamund Street proves Kenneth Barlow right, but Valerie has her doubts *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,843,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Len Fairclough (about Susan Schofield): "That kid had twelve years of utter misery, you know. She never looked as if she had a decent rag on her back anyway. She always looked starved to death, didn't she? Black and blue, she was, from the beatings she got all over the house from her loving parents. Now she's departed this affluent society... under the wheels of a dirty great corporation bus. Category:1964 episodes